The Black wolves
by Jurij Blackstark
Summary: Benjen Stark does not join the Nights Watch and gets married with Barbey Dustin, founding house Blackstark, with its seat at Barrowton. Words of his house are Honorable, Cruel, Just.
1. Prologue

**Autors note:** Theres my first story Ive ever writen. Sorry for mistakes, Im not a native speaker. Theres the Prologue, Im out. PS: I cant believe Ive published it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

He walked throught the walls of Winterfell, its been a month since the end of Roberts Rebellion and his brother Ned has finally returned from the south with his wife Catelyn and sons Robb and Jon Snow.

He walked to Neds room. He decided, he will swear the oath, he will not marry a women and father any children. Ned just read some important documents.

"May I come in?" Benjen asked and came into the room, which was lightened only by fire from torches and a candle. Ned happily looked at him

"Of course, what do you need, brother?" he respond and put down the paper he just had in his hand

"As you know, you have your own heir, and I am your younger brother, so I cant inherit Winterfell" he started, full of fear

"What do you mean?" Ned asked, and get from his chair

"I want to join the Nights Watch, I am prepared to swear the oath" Benjen said and Neds face darkened

"I must refuse, Benjen" he said

"Why?!" Benjen demanded, full of anger "Why do you want me to be a threat to yours children? Tell me? Why I cant go to the Wall?" Ned looked at him seriously

"Because I want you to be betrothed with Barbey Dustin, the widow of my good friend Willam, who died at Tower of Joy. I want her to marry a Stark, as she dreamt when she was child" Dustin, Benjen realized, would Ned distrust the young widow about rulling a castle?, he asked himself

"When will she come?" Benjen asked

"In three weeks" Ned said, laughting "I was afraid, I would have to force you into marriage. Thank the gods, I didnt have to" he continued, smiling

Three weeks later, his bethrothed arrived, she rided in the saddle of a red stallion, the only thing that left her from her first marriage, the red stallion she gave her late husband Willam and was given her back by Ned.

"Lord Stark" she bowed, Ned politely kissed her hand

"My lady, may I present you my brother Benjen" he said and Benjen walked forward, she looked at him

"Do you promise me, you wont die in any of your brothers wars until we wont have at least three children?" she asked him hardly

"I promise" Benjen said, a little bit confused

"Than I will marry you, Benjen Stark" she smiled

They were married in front of the Heart tree, in the eyes of the Old Gods. Ned was standing proudly and quietly. He saw the banners of House Stark, House Ryswell and House Dustin. Then she came, she brushed her hair into a northener style and wore yellow dress.

Benjen had a grey tunic with a black coat, his black hair styled like Brandons when he last seen him.

"Who comes there to claim the hand of this woman?" said Ned, Benjen made one step forward

"I, Benjen, of house Stark, son of Rickard Stark" he said

"Do you swear to be dutifull and faithfull husband of this woman?"

"I do"

"And you, Barbey of house Dustin, do you swear by the Old Gods that you wont lay with different men, just with your husband?"

"I do" she said

"Then, by the eyes of Old gods, you can kiss the other" Ned said

 _Greyjoys Rebellion_

His sons just sparred the other. The older, named Jon, with black hair and icy blue eyes against his twin Rickon, with dark brown hair and grey eyes nearly black, both had long and solemn face of house Stark. Both boys was to turn four next month.

His wife Barbey just in waiting with another child sat next to him. She looked on two boys behind the boys with Stark features.

"Why are you keeping those bastards inside your castle?" she asked him

"Because they are my sons, and when Ned can have his bastard with his children, why not me?" he respond, lookind down to courtyard. Rickon just lost and kicked to dirt "Dont worry Rick, next time youll have better luck" said the older boy behind

"How can you know, Willam?" Rickon asked

"Because you can teach from your mistakes, or not, but then in real fight youll die" said the second boy, Willams twin Rickard, both Snows burnt in laughter "Lets show them how to fight Will" said Rickard Snow

"Likely, Snow" said Willam Snow

"Dont forget on yourself, Snow" replied Rickard and smiled

The fight started, Willam was quite faster, but Rickard was stronger and hardly missed something, in the end, Willam laid in dirt, defeated " I yield" he said smilling

"Enough, bastards!" shouted Barbey, she never liked that, the sons of another woman lived with her own, she walked out to Godswood to pray for a daughter.

He sat in the lords chair in the Barrowton, recieving the letters. After maybe hour came a letter with a direwolf sigil. He broke it and opened it

 _To lord Benjen Stark of Barrowton,_

 _I, Eddard Stark, call you into arms, send your troops with me against Balon Greyjoy, who claimed himself the King of the Iron Isles._

 _If you dont answer it will be understand as treason and you will be executed_

 _Signed, Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North"_

So, Benjen thought sadly, I am coming to war.

The siege of Pyke nearly ended, since leaving of his home past two months full of blood. First, he led a force that conquered Blacktyde, then he atacked south to Orkmont as aid for Jaime Lannister.

Now, he and his men prepared for a finnal breach to Pyke. All will start in morning, he thought sadly. He and his men were prepared.

He was first to fight, all around him was men, fighting or death, hurt or dying. He looked and saw him, Maron Greyjoy, second son and heir of Balon Greyjoy. He fought his path to him.

"GREYJOY!" he shouted, and Maron turned

"You wolf cunt, I will kill you and feed the fishes with your body!" he shouted, when he saw Benjen and atacked. Benjen blocked his blow and tried to atack, but Greyjoy punched him and tried to pierce him with spear.

He laid in mud and water and tried not to die, but Maron was stronger then him and the spear was touching his neck. Then, Greyjoy droped spear in shock, Benjen recognized blood oh his chest. Behind Maron stood Jorah Mormont, the lord of Bear Island, one of the poorrest vassals of Ned, he nodded on him.

Benjen took sword and for the last time looked in the eyes of dying Greyjoy, he didnt saw fear, nor pledge for mercy. Only thing he saw in his eyes, was pride and scorn. By only swing of sword, he ended the life of Balon Greyjoys second son and heir.

He stood in the great hall of the Kitchen Hall, one of the Pykes castles. There were all lords, and Balon Greyjoy just knelt to king Robert. He saw unhappy face of Ned.

„ And so he spoke,

And so he spoke,

That lord of Pyke" Benjen said and nearly laughed.

 _The Mormont Incident_

"You know your brother will kill me" said Jorah "His honor is for him like his mistress, he will folow her even in his last minutes" he continued and continued to explaining

"I know, why did you called me, Jorah?" Benjen asked, then Jorah gave him the sword

"This is Longclaw, the sword of my house, now its yours" his old friend explained

"Why me? Why not your aunt? "Benjen asked

"Ben," Jorah started "my aunt would send it to my father and he would let it in some corner where gonna just plummet the dust on it and it would be useless. It will be more usefull with you" he explained and started to leave, Benjen stopped him for the last time

"Jorah, you did bad thing. I just want to say, dont blame Ned or me. You just broke the law, but you also saved me in my time of need, now go" he said "Just let here some of your clothes for me" then he hugged his old friend and let him escape.

He sat in the great hall of Bear Keep for an hour, when Ned rushed to the room with fifty men and Ice in his hands

"Lord Jorah Mormont" he started "you sold five peasants to the slavers, you have been sentenced to die. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes" Benjen said "Jorah is miles away, Im Benjen Stark, lord of the Barrowton and I just found a proper steel for myself" Ned looked surprised

"Benjen" he whispered in surprise "what are you doing here? You shall be with your family"

"I tried to execute kings law here, but lord Mormont was gone before I came, so I took something for me" Benjen said and laughed, while he showed Longclaw to Ned

* * *

This is it, the end of prologue, if you like it, write it to reviews, by the way, there is the house Blackstark in the start of the story:

Benjen Stark, lord of Barrowton, 32 years of age

Tyta Frey, his second wife, lady of Barrowton

Jon Blackstark, his eldest trueborn son from his first marriage and his heir 13 years of age

Rickon Blackstark, his second son, twin of Jon 13 years of age

Lyanna Blackstark, his eldest daughter, cause of death of Barbey Dustin, 9 years of age

Brandon Blackstark, his third son, only child from his marriage with Tyta Frey 4 years of age

Willam Snow, his bastard, 14 years of age

Rickard Snow, twin of Willam, 14 years of age


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Theres next chapter. Its longer than previous part, because I wanted to write many things. By the way, theres some info about chapters/updates. I will update once a week, because of school, each chapter will have three POVs, except this one, this will have six (I dont like splitting up the chapters), because I want to get through first book/serie as quick as possible. Enjoy it, I´m out.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New relations**

 **Jon Blackstark**

He trained the swordsmanship with his bastard brother Willam, meanwhile his twin brother Rickon trainded with Rickard. Willam was his perfect copy, he had black hair and long, solemn face of house Stark, the only thing which was different were their eyes. While Jon had icy blue eyes, Willam had grey-brown eyes.

"Come on Jon" Will said "you can do better" he continued and swang with his wooden sword _*clash*_ the swords clashed, again and again until he didnt felt the wood near his neck

"You lost" said Will and turned his back to him

"Well fought my sons" said his father, lord Benjen Stark and smiled "next time youll win Jon, now come to me" he continued

"I think we just ended our training, Rick" said Jon to his half-brother when he walked out of trainyard to meet with his father.

The great hall of Barrowton was cold and empty as always, near his fathers throne laid Longclaw, the family sword of his family. There was just his father and step mother Tyta Frey, fourth daughter of old Walder Frey, the lord of Crossing. Her light brown hair and weasel face, typicall for her fathers house.

Beside them stood his younger brother Brandon, a boy of four which looked more like a Frey than Blackstark. His hair was black and his eyes blue accompanied with weasel face of his mother.

"Father" Jon said "why did you called for me?" he asked

"Jon, youre my eldest son and heir." he started "And man soon to age. I think its time to send you somewhere as a squire" he ended "You can choose where" he added, Jon stood surprised

"Wherever I want?" Jon asked politely, his father nodded "Im choosing White Harbor, who knows, I may find a wife for myself. I heard lord Manderly has two granddaughters" he ended

"You are leaving in a week, meanwhile we´ll send a raven to lord Manderly. And send for Rickon" ordered his father

"As you wish, father" Jon bowed and left the hall

 **Rickon Blackstark**

He was just reading a book about dragons when he heard Jon coming. Jon was always more quiet and faster, but Rickon was stronger and his hits always made bigger pain. Just like Rickards.

It could be by his sparring partner and bodyguard, his half-brother Rickard, while Jon got Will, he got Rickard, and didnt regret that. It was the main difference between them, Willam and Rickard was two sides of same coin. Willam was that faster and clever, as he taught Jon.

Rickard was that strong hothead, but great swordsman, too. He taught him every move, every swing of sword and how to receive the blows. That strenghten him and made him as dangerous in fight as everyone else.

He remembered his first kill, he was only ten when they brought to his father three deserters of the Nights Watch. When they prepared them to execution, his father beheaded the first man, then, he gave the Longclaw to Jons arm and said „ Do it, dont watch, show me that, you are my son" Jon did it.

Then, he gave the Longclaw to Rickon and said him the same thing he said to Jon. He walked to the convicted and asked him, what is his last words. He still remembered the fear in his eyes and that look he gave him "Please" he said "please dont, I-I will return. I will swear the oath again, please dont" he pledged for his life like a frightened child. Before he cut off his head.

He looked behind him, it was Jon, with that same coat and clothes he wore in morning. His black hair was disordered by wind and his boots was dirty from mud.

"Father sends me for you. You should go now" he said with his cunning smile

"Really?" Rickon asked "I should go, then. I just return the book on its place and go" he continued and closed the book, returning it on the place.

When he went out of the library tower, it was raining. Hard northern rain which destroyed the fields and people had to hide. He get on his cape and headed to Great hall. By his way, he saw children hiding or running to their homes and dogs which woofed on him, when he walked around them.

When he finnally get to great hall, he felt the unexpected warm, even when sometimes was inside the hall colder than outside. His father stood near window and watched the Barrowton.

"It´s starting to snow" he said with cold voice

"Really? It seems I got somewhere safe just in time" Rickon replied with sarcasm

"No jokes" said his father seriously and turn on him "Do you know, why did I called you?" he asked him, while he was getting closer to him

"Because you dont want me to get cold?" Rickon joked, but his smile got off as soon as he made him

"Stop joking. This is important. Im sending you to Winterfell, you will be ward of your uncle and I have a letter for him, too" he said and gave him the letter with black direwolf sigil "Give it to him. You left same day as Jon, so get prepared"

Few weeks later, he was prepared for his way, he had everything, just like Jon. The plan of journey was that, they go together until Kingsroad, then, Jon with Rickard would direct on east, to White Harbor, while Rickon and Willam heading to Winterfell on North.

Jon chose it. He said that, they could train on different tactic and thanks of that, learn something new. Moreover, Willam had light brown hair, instead of Rickons dark brown, nearly black. Rickard had brown hair instead of Jons black. So, they wont be that confusing. He said farewell to little Lyanna and left for his new home, at Winterfell.

 **Robb Stark**

Bran just trained archery, he put the arrow in the bow and aimed, then he loose. His arrow hit the barrel a bit next to mark. Robb smiled, but Jon came to Bran "Try it again Bran, father is watching" he said. Bran tried it again, but he missed and shot over the mark. They both burst in laught.

"And which one of you was marksman at ten?" calmed them their father and looked on Bran with his serious, cold face "Keep practicing, Bran" he said.

"Dont think too much, Bran" advised him Jon, when Bran prepared his bow

"Relax your bow arm" Robb joined him. Bran prepared to shot, but then, unexpectedly someone shot an arrow and hit the target to black. Everyone turned to see Arya, who bowed to them. Bran started to chase her and Robb cheered him, while Rickon smiled, sitting on the saddle.

Then, he saw two men with Stark looks who had wore a blue tunic and a blue cloak with black direwolf. One was stronger than the second and looked like a copy of Jon. He stepped forward them with smile on his face.

"You must be cousin Robb" he said with happy voice "Nice to meet you"

"You too" said Robb, with surprised voice. He didnt expected anyone in Winterfell "May I ask, who are you?" he asked and the person smiled

"I am your cousin, Rickon Blackstark, second son of Benjen Stark, lord of Barrowton" he pointed on his brown haired version "This is my half-brother Willam Snow" he said and looked on Bran "You must be Bran, i have a half-brother named Brandon, too"

"You have two bastard brothers?" asked Arya, couriously as always, Rickon just smiled

"No, I have three half-brothers, two of them are bastards, their names are Willam and Rickard. Brandon is my fathers eldest son from his second marriage" he explained

"How did your mother died?" Arya continued, Rickon just sighted

"Childbirth, she died when she gave life to my only sister, Lyanna. Father told me about her everything, you must know as much as I know, dont you?" he said

"No" said Robb "Father never told us about aunt Lyanna, only said that, Rhaegar Targaryen kidnaped her and raped her many times in place he called Tower of Joy maybe for him. For our aunt it could be called Tower of Horror he raped her much times and in the end she died, in my fathers arms" Robb continued and his voice started to sound angrily, Rickon just disapprovingly nodded

"My father told me that, aunt Lyanna loved her prince. She loved him and he loved her, by my fathers words, they got married by the hearthtree. Then, he get her to safe place under guard of three members of Kingsguard and left her to fight and die on Trident" Rickon said his version of story

"It sounds too romantic" said Arya "Tell that story to Sansa and youll be her hero until the end of her life. She loves this kind of stories"

"Its true. Ask my father and my brothers. They´ll tell you same" Rickon said

"Okay" said Robb, trying to calm down Arya "I trust you. Now. Why did you came?" he asked Rickon, and he showed him a letter

"I have to bring this to lord Eddard Stark. Otherwise, I am to be a ward in Winterfell" Rickon answered, then, he turned on Willam "Will, could you stall the horses, please? I must deliver a message"

"Off course, Rick" said Willam and took the horses to the stable

"Why is here my clones?" asked Jon, when they walked around him

"Jon, its our cousins, this is Rickon Blackstark, second son of our uncle Benjen. That second is his half-brother Willam Snow"

"You may call me Rick. Ive heard you have a little brother named Rickon, so it will be less confusing" Rick said

 **Willam Snow**

Great hall of Winterfell was bigger than the one in Barrowton. From outside was to see the walls made from grey stone and covered with banners of house Stark. He walked through the door made from the oak wood and iron to the room which would také eight long tables and place to seat for five hundred people. In Barrowton, it would be only one and half hundred.

Eddard Stark sat on his stone throne, accompanied from left by his wife, woman with red hair and blue eyes, just like Robb, and by his eldest son Robb on the right. Than there was the old, grey haired and tireless man in maesters robbes and next to him was stount man with white whiskers.

"Who are you and what do you need?" said lord Eddard seriously

"My lord" said Rickon and they both bowed "Im your nephew Rickon Blackstark and this is my half-brother Willam Snow. We came with a letter from my father, lord Benjen Stark of Barrowton"

"And to become wards in Winterfell" Willam added. The maester looked at them with his grey eyes "And. What is written in the letter?" he asked, Rick gave him the letter. When he read him, he became curious "You really dont you know, what is written in this letter?" he asked

"If we would know, we wouldnt give it to you" said Willam, "Stupid idiot" he whispered for himself, he was tired by long journey and they wanted him to tell them, what is written in the stupid fucking message!,

"Be carreful who do you offending, bastard!" said lady Catelyn "You both look like my husbands bastard and I wont give you any comfort, if you´ll be as cocky as now" she added

"Cat, its fine. Theyre tired by long journey. Luwin, what is in the letter?" said uncle Eddard

"Well," started the old maester "your brother is asking you to be your daughter Sansa and the present Rickon bethrothed" he said and pointed to him

"You mean Rick, not me" said Willam

"Oh" said maester "Im sorry, you know, its too confusing youre so similarly, just for that hair"

"I have light brown, Rick has dark, nearly black. I hope its clear now" said Willam

"Lord Eddard" maester turned to his lord "Your brother askes for your son Jon to be his ward" Ned looked shocked, but Catelyn looked like she would jump in the air, by anger or happiness, he couldnt recongize. His uncle had stand up

"You can use the chambers in First Keep, I hope you will find it comfortable" he said with calm voice and send them out.

Outside they met Jon and Robb, they were just talking about anything with Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy, a black haired ward of his uncle. His father told hom stories about Theon, from his visit of Winterfell two years ago. He said that, he is stupid, arrogant prick which think by his cock and makes ideas by his arse. They came closer to them.

"They caught him few days ago" he heard Jon

"That deserter will lose his head, thats for sure" Robb added

"Have you lost your mind!?" Jon shouted "Just look at him! He is crazy with fear! He had his reasons to left the Watch!"

"He is deserter, Snow. He must die" Theon supported Robb

"Dont fight each other, lovebirds!" shouted Rick "You are just like my own brothers when they find any pretty girl. They would kill each other for her" all three turned on them and widded their eyes in surprise "And I have her in the end"

" Were talking about the deserter, he will loose his head" said Robb

"I have heard you" said Willam, with poisoned face "Did you killed anyone?" he asked him, Robb shook his head

"No" he just said

"Thats what I thought" said Willam and pointed on Rick "Rick executed his first deserter in ten, I did in eleven. You must learn faster, Stark" he patted Robbs shoulder "You have to learn many things" he replied and left

 **Jon Snow**

The deserter was brought to a hill near Winterfell, there was a stub of old tree they let grow just to make their executions. The man was mad by fear, he could see it in his eyes. Theon Greyjoy gave _Ice ,_ a sword bigger than Will,to his fathers hand as he wore off his gloves and gave them to Jory. Then, he took Ice in front of him.

"Dont turn off your face, father would notice" he whispered to Bran

"In the name of Robert, of house Baratheon, first of his name, king of Andals and Rhoynar and The First men, I, Eddard, of house Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to death" than he swang the sword and it cut off mans head by only cut.

The head rolled away to Theons legs, and he kicked it away, with stupid smile in his face "Jackass" Jon whispered, as quietly as he could and mounted his horse.

After an hour of ride he started to race with Robb and get over the hill. There, they saw an reindeer, death. Robb unmounted his horse and came closer.

"Somewhere must be the thing that killed it" he said finnaly and looked at Jon "do you want to be a hero?" he asked him _Are you mad?_ , Jon thought, he knew well that the thing that killed it must be near, they both could die. Then, he recongized the bloody path that led to river.

"Robb, I thing I found our killer" he said, breathlessly, Robb widded his blue eyes

"What are we waiting for, then! Go there" Robb comanded arrogantly. _I really wish to kill you, sometimes_ , Jon thought.

They found a big wolf, it was bigger than pony and it was bleeding from mouth. "What the fuck is this!" shouted Robb

"I would say, that´s a direwolf" said Jon "I go watch for rest" before he could leave, he felt something touching his feet. He looked down and saw a grey skein, propably a pup. "Hey Robb, there´s something for you" he said and gave the pup to Robb.

He climbed on the hill and saw the rest, Bran, father, Theon, Jory and few other men, who went with them. He started to wave down on them and shouted "Father, Bran, quichly come here, look what Robb found!" he could make a little joke, it never killed nobody.

When father with Bran and rest came, Jon was still on his horse, Robb had his cape down and was in snow to his knees. He hold the pup in his hands. "Look on that eyes" Robb whispered, "And that teeth" Jon added, "Don´t look at it´s teeth, look how he tries to eat me"

"Gods" said Greyjoy and drew his sword, Jory had his sword unsheated "Robb, get off that" he shouted while his horse was unsteady

"She cannot hurt you Jory. She is dead" Robb said, looking on the pup, while Jon unmounted his horse

"Seven hells what´s that?" said Theon

"It´s wolf" Jon replied

"Monster, look how big is it"

"It´s not a monster" said Jon, _You stupid idiot_ , he thought "It´s direwolf. They grow more then others of their kind"

"No one saw a direwolf south of the Wall for a two hundred years" Theon objected

"I see one right now" Jon answered, then, Bran came near Robb and saw a pup he found.

"Don´t worry. You can pat him"said Robb, Bran patted it, nervously. Than Jon gave him another one

"Here you got" he said "There is five of them"

"Direwolfs running across the Realm?"murmured Hullen

"It´s bad sign" said Jory

"It´s dead animal, Jory" said father and turned on Robb "Do you know what did killed it?"

"Yes" said Robb, proud from that, he knew answer before father "Here, behind the cheek, it have something in throat"

Father knelt to corpse and took his arm to mouth of animal. He pulled out a piece of broken antler, wet by blood. On whole group fell silence. Noone couldn´t talk, even Bran or Robb. Everybody was quiet.

"It surprises me that she lived long enough to give birth to pups" said father finnaly

"She may not lived" said Jory "I heard stories... perhaps it was dead when they came to this world"

"Born from a corpse" said another man "Bigger bad luck"

"It doesn´t matter" groaned Hullen "They will die soon too"

"By earlier, by better" said Theon and drew his sword "Give it to me Bran"

"NO" shouted Bran "It´s mine"

"Lay over your sword" said Robb "We keep them"

"It´s not possible, boy" said Harwin, Hullen´s son

"It would be mercy, if we kill them" said Hullen. _Maybe mercy, but a murder too_ , thought Jon. He didn´t listened the rest of conversation, he just thought, and counted. Five pups, father has five trueborn children, three boys, two girls. That´s one pup for Robb, Bran, Rickon and two for Arya and Sansa.

"Lord Stark" he said finnaly "There´s five pups, three doggies, two bitches"

"So what, Jon"

"You have five children, three sons and two daughters. Fate wants them for have the pups"

"And nothing for you, Jon?" father said silently

"Direwolf is decoration of Stark sigil. I am not a Stark"

"I will take care of him by myself" said Robb

"Me too" Bran added

"You will train them by yourself, you will feed them by yourself, and if they die, you burry them yourself. Is that clear"

"Yes father" said Robb and Bran simultaneously.

They were in half of bridge, when he heard something. He stopped. Father looked at him "What´s going on, Jon?" he asked, "You don´t hear it?" Jon responded, "Hear what?" "There" he jumped from his horse. He took a white pup.

"An albin" said Theon "This one dies faster then others"

"I don´t think so Greyjoy. This one belongs to me"

 **Rickon Blackstark**

He was standing near Jon, when was arriving the king, all of those people knelt, so he did too. He saw king Robert, not that heroic warrior his father told him, he saw just fat man who needed stepladder to unmount his horse, his wife Cersei was beautiful, but that was only good thing on her, as his father told him. Prince Joffrey ridded a brown horse and his gold curles touched his arms. His sword looked like a decoration he had just because he asked for it.

Rickon stood next to Theon Greyjoy, while Will was next to Jon Snow. King looked at uncle.

"You have gotten fat" king said, while lord Stark pointed on his own belly. King burst in laught and hugged him. He was greeting with rest of family, Robb, Bran, Sansa, lady Stark. Then he came with lord Stark to the tombes, despite queens objections.

He never liked feast, so he stood out and trained with Willam. "Com´on little brother, atack" said Will and Rickon atacked him as hard as he could, but Will dodged it, easily and got his sword to his neck "Try it again" he said. They were training like this until Jon Snow didn´t came out of hall. He was accompanied by his wolf, Ghost.

"Jon" shouted Rick, happily "Do you want to join us?"

"Aye" said Jon, they gave him the sword and made a little tournament. First was Rickon against Jon, it ended by draw. Next was Jon against Will, they both fought swiftly, but Jon won, when he used up the uncovered head. Next was fight for the third place, Will against Rick, Willam was fast but Rickon decided to use his strenght as his own advatage and knocked Will in unguard moment to the ground, puting sword to his neck.

Then was finnal fight, Rickon against Jon. Rickon didn´t let Jon win that easily as in the first time, now he used all his remaining strenght and Jon had problems with him, in one unguarded moment, Rickon hit Jon´s left hand and Jon screemed in pain, holding his wrist. "Fuck" Jon murmued. So, Rick won.

Next day was Stark children sparring with king´s, Joff lost all his fights against Rick and Robb, while Tommen had just one draw with Bran. Now Bran fought with Tommen again and was winning. For a moment and Tommen laid on the ground.

"Robb, do you want next fight against Joffrey?" asked ser Rodrik. Robb stepped forward

"Likely" he said, Joffrey had much bruises from Rick but didn´t wanted to go to maester.

"This is a game for little children" he said

"You are children" laughed Theon, at this moment, Rickon smiled, too

"Robb and Rickon may be" said Joffrey "but I am the prince. And I am tired of hitting Starks with wooden sword"

"You took more hits that gave Joff" said Robb

"Are you afraid of us?" Rick added "Come on! Show us you aren´t little girl" he said and Stark men laughed

"Oh I´m so afraid, you are stronger and Robb is older" some of Lannisters laughed

"What do you suggest?" asked ser Rodrik

"True steel" said Joff

"Agreed" said both boys simultanely

"Steel is too dangerous, you can fight with tourney steel, no more"

"This is your prince, who do you think you are?" asked man with burned face, Sandor Clegane

"I am the master at arms at Winterfell and you do well if you remember"

"You train girls?"

"I train knights" Clegane looked on Robb

"How old are you boy?"

"Fourteen"

"I killed a man at twelve, be sure it wasn´t with blunt sword" Robb burned in anger

"Twelve?" asked Rick "You are such a woman Clegane"

"What did you said you fucker?"

"I killed a man in ten, and you can be sure, I liked it"

"How"

"Executed him"

"It´s not killing"

"No? So you think it´s easy to kill tided man? No, it´s harder, I didn´t wanted to do it, but I did it, and I remember his face untill now" Rick offended and turned on Joffrey "Do you want to fight with live steel? Good. So be it, ser Rodrik. The prick wants to have pretty scar on his face" he said and the Stark men laughed. Joffrey left, red by anger folowed by his brother and whispering something about _Fucking Starks_ or _Dirty bastards_. The Stark men were just laughting.

He turned on Bran "Hey Bran, do you want to hear a story?" he asked him, Bran looked at him, curiously "What story?" he asked

"Story, which was told me by my father, it´s about Wildlings" Rickon respond

"Wildlings? And how old history is it?"

"Seventy years, I think. My father told me stories about Battle at Long Lake, when King-Beyond-the-Wall named Raymun Redbeard somehow got through the Wall and atacked North. Lord Willam Stark and his brother Artos called the banners, but they were slow. They could unite only with lord Harmond Umber. They met at Long Lake, and battle started, fight was long and Raymun was capable to behead lord Willam, just to be killed by his brother. The Nights Watch has came too late. After the battle, lord Willam´s eldest son, our great-grandfather Edwyle, became lord of Winterfell, and Artos became known as Implacable. Do you like that story?" Rickon was talking

"Impressive story, young lord" said maester Luwin, that grey haired man "You say your father told you that story?" Rickon nodded

"My half-brother asked my father why did he named him Willam. So, my father told him what I told to Bran. I started to love that story, it shows me that, Wildlings are capable enough to get on our side of the Wall, and even Nights Watch cannot stop them" he said

"Well, your father has very good at telling stories" said Luwin "Did he told you, who was spouse of Artos Stark?"

"Lysara, of house Karstark, they had two sons named Brandon and Benjen, who was twins, and no more is known about them"

"You are well known in history, why?"

"It´s my, free time activity, if you want to tell that like this. But sword fighting is still first"

"Yeah, I nearly forgot, lord Eddard has finnaly decided about your fathers proposal, he wants to see you in Great Hall"

"Tell lord Eddard, I´m coming" Rickon said and followed old maester to the Great Hall.

In Great Hall were king Robert, queen Cersei, prince Joffrey, uncle Eddard, Robb, princess Myrcella and others. King sat in chair of lord Eddard and watched him. Everyone looked at him.

"Boy" said king "I heard your father want you to be bethrothed with Sansa Stark"

"It´s true" Rickon respond

"There´s one problem. My son Joffrey wants to have Sansa as his wife, what do you suggest?" Rickon looked at him

"Fight for Sansa´s hand, with live steel" he said, after a moment of silence, king burst in strong laught

"That´s the way I like. Joff, draw your sword, I think you call it _Lion´s Pecker_ " he said and laughed again

"Father, I think It´s not necessary. I can marry Margeary Tyrell if I want, she is prettier." Joff said, cowardly

"So be it. Rickon Blackstark, you are to marry lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell" said Robert Baratheon and got up of his chair.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** That was it, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be much shorter and will be finnaly at White Harbor (don´t worry, there will be Winterfell, too).


	3. Authors note

So, while re-reading the first chapter (that I publiched today), I registered that I made some errors in looks of characters. There is how do they look like.

* * *

Jon Blackstark: black hair, icy blue eyes

Rickon Blackstark: light brown hair, dark grey eyes

Willam Snow: black hair, grey-brown eyes

Rickard Snow: brown hair, brown-dark blue eyes

* * *

Sorry for that, I could have been more carefull, it wont happen next time, sorry messing with it, there you have it.


	4. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** There´s next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Jon Blacktark**

He and Rickard left the Kingsroad two weeks ago. By that time, they trained and were treated by no one, just by North. They attempted to cross river of White Knife, but the Manderly men cought them, so they continued their route to White Harbor with company.

When they finnaly got to White Harbor, he saw the Wolf´s Den, which was the seat of house Greystark, but they got excint when they rose in riot against house Stark thousands of years ago. Now, it was prison.

"You just see your new home you scum" said one of soldiers

"You idiot, how many times I must repeat that I´m not a poacher?!" Jon replied

"Shut up!"

"Can you read?" Rickard asked

"No" said soldier arrogantly, looking forward

"Little brother, we´re screwed" said Rickard, then, they saw four riders with Manderly banner ridding from town to them. They were led by old man dressed in silver armor, six feet tall, and his face was covered by helmet which was modeled like head of Merling King, some god in Narrow sea. When riders arrived to them, their leader took off his helmet and revealed his grey beard and hair and grey eyes.

"Ser Marlon Manderly?" asked Jon, Marlon nodded

"Yes, do I know you?" Manderly answered

"No, you don´t, but I know you" Jon said

"Who are those two people? And why are they in chains?"

"Poachers, I think," said one soldier "they tried to cross White Knife. We found a letter they had" he said and gave letter to his comander, after he ended with reading, he asked soldier

"It´s no poachers you idiot, it´s heir of Barrowton and his brother. They are to be wards of my cousin" he said and turned on Jon "I´m sorry my lord, I thought you may be some descendant of Stark bastard, because I never awaited member of new house to be ward in our seat that quickly, I would have know it, that Stark features are seen on you better than on your companion"

"No need to apologize" said Jon "I just want warm bed and something to eat because theese idiots are unable to give me some of their food"

The Great Hall at New Castle was as big as that in Barrowton. Lord Wyman Manderly was old and fat, accompanied by his two sons, Wylis and Wendel, and his granddaughters, Wynafryd and Wylla. Wynafryd had brown hair and grey eyes and long braid. She was pretty, but too old for him. She was eighteen and he just turned fourteen. And she wasn´t his type.

Wylla had blond hair dyed on green, longer then her sisters and grey eyes. She was fourteen, and he for some reason, liked green hair. And she seemed to him prettier than her sister.

"There is written that your father wants you to bethroth with one of my granddaughters." he said and while Wynafryd took it quietly, Wylla started to oppose.

"You can´t think about it! I don´t want!" she said and nearly stormed out of room "He doesn´t even have Stark hair! He has southener brown! I refuse" now, Jon relized that she talks about Rickard, he stepped forward

"My lady. You are not to marry my half-brother if you don´t want, but can you think about me?" he said and she started to be confused

"Wylla" said lord Manderly "listen to yourself child. Lord Stark showes us great respect wanting _you_ and you would run your own castle" he said

"Really? My own castle? That black haired?" she asked too many question in row and came near Jon "I must say, he is more handsome, too. But he is half Frey-"

"I am half Rysswell" Jon said "My youngest brother is half Frey"

"So be it"

"I like that idea, too" said ser Wylis

 **Willam Snow**

Jon trained Bran in archery, along with him. Bran prepared his bow, shot, but missed. Second hit the target in corner. Bran started to give up, but then, Rick came near him. "Come on Bran. You can do it, just... don´t think too much and don´t aim" Bran looked at him

"I must aim, or I won´t hit even air" Will smiled

"Just try it" he said. Bran prepared the bow, aimed "Don´t aim" Will reminded him. Bran prepared bow and shot, and hit the target near the middle. Will pat him on back "Well done" he said "Continue like this and even Dothrakii will be teryfied of you.

"Really?" Bran wided his eyes

"Yes" said Willam and left.

While he walked through the halls of Winterfell, he was looking for Rick, he had to tell him something. He was walking like that for nearly an hour and he found him with Sansa. He stepped near them, quietly.

"My lady" he bowed and Sansa nearly jumped with fear, but quickly realized who he is and slapped him

"How dare you!" she shouted "Never do it again, Jon!" she thinks I am Jon

"My lady, I´m not your brother I am Will, that second. Please, accept my apologize" he was smiling while he said that words

"So be it" Sansa said "Why are you here?" she asked him

"Nothing important, I just have to talk with Rick about anything"

"I am going" she said and left. When she walked out, he quickly pushed Rick to wall "What are you fucking doing?!"

"I am going to marry her"

"She is your cousin"

"So what?"

"Are you blind or stupid? Did you seen Tyrion Lannister? His parents were cousins, his mother died during childbirth, so you know what could happen"

"Yeah, as I remember our grandparents were cousins, too. And I don´t see any dwarf in our family"

"We are just lucky" said Willam and released Rick from his hold. "Don´t think lady Catelyn will like us"

"She have to" said Rick, smiling "We will get Jon Snow out of her sight"

"Yeah" said Will and sat next to him "Sorry for that brother, just anger"

"Or you´re just jealous? She is much prettier than princess" pointed out Rick, both laughed

"Much more" Will agreed

Then, they heard steps, both quickly stand up and stood. Then, from the corner showed up lady Catelyn and lord Eddard. She looked at him. "What are you doing here, bastard?!" she said, as cold as to Jon "Cat, let Jon-"

"I´m Will!" he shouted

"Oh, my apologize, bastard" now, Willam realized that he is bastard, too. Since lady Dustin´s death no one could tell him like that. Lady Frey knew that, he is bastard, but her own child had five half-siblings, so she didn´t saw it like that.

He get out and than, he saw a servant girl aged like father, with Rickards brown hair. He stepped, ran to her. When he got near her, he registered blue eyes, just like sometimes had his twin. She just had some food in basket to lords kitchen.

"Sorry" he said and took basket "Let me help" she looked at him

"Likely-"

"Willam Snow, bastard son of Benjen Stark"

"Benjen" she said "You´re Willam? My son"

"You are my mother?" Will asked, surprised "Really?"

"Yes" she said. They sat and she told him everything about her years without children and knowing that their from her, anywhere. Will told her about growing up in Barrowlands, raising up with siblings, Rickard, little Lyanna, little Brandon, his step-mothers Barbey Dustin and Tyta Frey, about their fights with sword, his first kill, he told her everything.

"Rickard looks like male Stark version of you" he said "And, what´s your name?"

"Your father never told you?" Will nodded "I´m Marya"

After that conversation, Will helped his mother bring that food to kitchen and left. When he walked through courtyard and met the Lannister guards led by Joffrey. He played with pommel of _Lion´s Tooth_ while going to him. He looked at Will, arrogantly.

"Well, well, well" he said "You are on older"

"Very funny, your grace" said Will and bowed politely "But you can be sure, I like much younger women than her"

"Your brother humbled me in front of Starks. You pay for that" said Joff

"What do you mean?" asked Will, Joff just pointed on his men

"Ser Jarremy, ser Jason, take him" he said and two of guards took him

"What are you doing?!" Will demanded, Joffrey drew his sword and rode with him across his cheek, to his neck, letting a scar behind. Then, Will heard growl.

"Drop your steel" said Robb and along with Jon and Rickon drew their swords, their wolves was with them.

"It´s starting to be funny" said Joffrey "Let him go" Lannister men let Will go and he ran to Starks, they gave him sword. Joff looked at them "Let´s play. Jarremy, Jason, Dennys, Donnal. Don´t let them survive" he said and left, sheating his sword

First atacked ser Jason on Rick, but got knockedout by his hand. Second atacked Dennys on Will, but got blocked and after a moment got Dennys knockedout. During his fight with ser Dennys, sers Donnal and Jarremy got knockedout by Jon and Robb.

"The fuck was that?!" shouted Rick "Why did they atacked us?!"

"Joff just violated the Guest Right" said Jon, he was right, Joffrey violated the Guest Right atacking Will, who was guest at Winterfell and sending his men on Robb and Jon, but they violated it too, by atacking their guests

"Yeah, but we won" agreed Robb

"We must tell father-"

"You want to tell father that we just beat four Lannister men? He won´t trust that we were just defending!"

"Will has a scar" pointed out Rick

"Yeah" said Robb "So what"

"So what? So we can say it was defense"

"It´s word of bastard against prince" said Jon

"Fuck Joffrey, fuck the queen, fuck the Hound and fuck Kingslayer" Rick said

Lord Stark and king Robert called them that evening. King sat in lords chair and all around them was people, lord Stark, lady Catelyn, queen, Joff, Bran, Sansa, every single person that could get inside. His scar was still untreated. Then, Joffrey started to talk

"I was walking acompanied by good sers Jason, Donnal, Jarremy and Dennys and then I got unexpectedly atacked by bastards and Littleboy" he said, looking on his feet, he continued on his version of the story, saying that they sent their direwolfs on them while brutaly beating his guards

"And where was Hound?" ser Jaime pointed out, turning on Sandor Clegane "Where were you?" Hound looked on him

"Prince told me that he want´s to beat some Starks and I am not needed" he said

"Will has a scar" Robb pointed out. Then, Will started to tell his version of story, he could see Joff sweating and then Robb and Jon with Rick said same story as him, they had nearly won.

"Let´s ask the knights who was with Joff" said queen, ser Dennys, ser Donnal and ser Jarremy said same story as Joff, but ser Jason, light brown haired man who was first to fight, said same story as Starks did

"So be it" said Robert "Child fight, no more, I end it here"

"You can´t" said Cersei Lannister

"I can and I will" king replied and walked out of hall

 **Rickard Snow**

He couldn´t sleep since the bethrothal of his brother. Every night Wylla came to Jon´s chamber and they laid together. _They can be more silent_ , he thought. She could be heard even across the Narrow Sea!, but lord Wyman did nothing against it, he started wedding preparations and send the raven to his father that, he can come, if he wants.

Now, at breakfast, Wyman hadn´t showed. Nor Wylla and Jon. _Where are they?_ , he asked himself, it wasn´t his manner, there is something wrong. Then, the door opened and to the room came Jon with Wylla, septon and lord Wyman.

"My lord" said Rickard "you look... encumbered"

"Silence boy" said septon "He is your lord"

"No, its good" said lord Manderly "Everyone to the sept, now"

In the sept was banners of house Blackstark, the black direwolf on blue field, banners of house Stark and banners of Manderlys, the merman on green field. Jon stood next to septon. Lord Wyman led Wylla to Jon. _The hell is going on?!_ , thought Rickard, then, he realized, that´s wedding. Only a Manderly would marry his granddaughter before his fathers arrival.

" _Father, bless them with your justice,  
Mother, bless them with many children,  
Warrior, bless the man to victory,  
Maiden, bless them with beautiful children,  
Smith, forge their marriage with your chains,  
Crone, bless´em with wisdom  
and Stranger, grant them long and happy life side by side"_ said septon and Jon gave on Wylla´s back his cloack and took her under his protection.

"She is mine, and I am hers, from this day, until my last"

"He is mine, and I am his, from this day, until my last" said both

"Time for bedding!" shouted someone after half a day on feast and everybody cheered "Bedding, bedding" than, lord Wyman silenced them "There won´t be any bedding, they already have the proof of their marriage... because they are husbands for a three days"

"What"

"And lady Wylla is with child" Wyman continued

"What" asked Rickard again

"Yes, don´t look at me like some idiot, you had to hear them in night, it wouldn´t be surprise for you" said lord Wyman and took another sip of wine, to wash down the eel. Than, someone closed the door and the musicians started to play new music, he recognized it immediately. The Rains of Castamere.

" _And who are you, the proud lord said,_

 _that I must bow so low?  
_ _Only a cat of a different coat,  
_ _that's all the truth I know.  
_ _In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
_ _a lion still has claws,  
_ _And mine are long and sharp,_ _my lord,  
_ _as long and sharp as yours.  
_ _And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
_ _that lord of Castamere,  
_ _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
_ _with no one there to hear.  
_ _Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
_ _and not a soul to hear"_ He tried to stay calm, but than he started to sweat and lord Wyman registered it.

Than, ser Wylis laughed "I gotcha" he said and burst in laught again along with his brother Wendel.

"Just a joke, he really thought" he still laughed "We will kill him, did you seen that?"

"Very funny" Rickard smiled, sarcasticaly and left the hall.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed, I am really enjoying it. I made a decision I will write it longer, so once a month I will update. Next chapter will skip many events, and on the end of next chapter I gonna update the Blackstark family tree. Hope you enjoyed, goodbye.


End file.
